Ahsoka's Visions
by Fallon Skywalker
Summary: AU one-shot that may become a multi-chapter fic. Anakin does not turn, he and Padme raise the twins. Ahsoka comes over to visit her old Master for the day, and reveals her secrets about some dreams she's been having...R&R! I don't own Star Wars!
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me after fangirling one night with a friend of mine, and crying for hours over Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker (and Padme Amidala too for that matter). :-) This was the product of fangirl hysteria.**

**...**

"Tell me a story Daddy!" Four year old Leia Skywalker said, smiling brightly as her father Anakin Skywalker pulled her onto his lap.

"What about Princess?" He asked with a grin, putting down the datapad he was reading a few minutes before. The day was going well, Padme was in a senate meeting, and his job was to stay home, watch the twins, and not blow anything up. So far, mission accomplished.

"Tell me a happy story Daddy. Tell me hows you and Mommy got marry!" Leia said, her smile widening to show her newly lost tooth.

Anakin held his baby girl close, and nodded thoughtfully. "I do believe I've told you this story before sweetie," he mentioned, and Leia nodded. "But it's my favoritest one!" she declared, pulling gently on Anakin's robes in anticipation.

"Well, it all started when a young queen was in trouble…"

"Mommy was the queen, right Daddy?"

"Yes Princess, now let me finish telling the story."

Leia nodded and listened intently to her father's tale…..

Three minutes into the story, a loud clatter was heard from the kitchen. "DADDYYYY!" came a loud scream, making Anakin nearly panic and Leia scowl.

"Aww it was just getting to the bestest part!" she cried, hopping off her father's lap as Anakin jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

Luke Skywalker sat crying in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by a broken mug and spilled blue-milk.

"I so sorry Daddy!" he cried, as Anakin picked up the little boy and hugged him close. "That's okay Luke, just be more careful and ask for help next time, alright?" Luke nodded. "Thweepio was gonna help, but he was cleanin' the 'fresher Daddy. So I try by myself."

Anakin ruffled Luke's hair and placed him on the ground. "Go play with your sister while I clean up this mess, okay?" Both twins nodded and ran into the family room, where Anakin promptly heard the holo-vision turn on, and shook his head in amusement.

Turning to the mess in the kitchen, Anakin was pleasantly surprised to find that the huge blue and ceramic mess was in a perfect circle around where Luke was sitting, suggesting that he used the Force to escape the falling milk and mug.

As Anakin finished cleaning up the mess, he heard excited screams coming from the living room, followed by shrieks of "Auntie 'Soka, Auntie 'Soka!" Anakin got up off the kitchen floor and beamed to find his former Jedi Apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, standing in his family room, holding Luke in one arm, while hugging Leia with the other.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried, putting down the children to greet him, "How are you?" she asked, as he pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you Snips," he said, smiling at her happily. "But we've been good here." He said, glancing lovingly at his beautiful twin children, who were both grinning at Ahsoka with innocent looks on their faces.

"How are things at the Temple?" Anakin asked, lifting Leia into his arms, as Ahsoka took Luke into hers and they sat down on the couch.

"Slow. Without a war going on, everything at the Jedi Temple has been really boring honestly." Anakin chuckled. He had resigned from the Jedi Order shortly after the births of Luke and Leia, knowing that he couldn't be both a Jedi and a father. Besides, after the birth of his twins, the Order would've expelled him anyway. He finished Ahsoka's training exactly one month before that happened, and due to unexpected and unforeseen circumstances aboard General Grievous's command ship, both Count Dooku and General Grievous perished aboard, along with Chancellor Palpatine, who was murdered by the Count himself.

Anakin felt guilty about not being able to save the Chancellor, but he knew that it was the Force's will, because shortly after the death of the Chancellor, his wife, Padme Amidala, was elected Vice President of the Republic, while Bail Organa served as President.

The Galaxy was finally at peace, the Sith gone and the Jedi keeping the peace as they were meant to do, but still, something seemed to be missing.

Ahsoka sighed and looked at her former Master. "Without having to save your life every two seconds, I've gotten really bored." Ahsoka said with a smirk. Anakin looked appalled.

"YOU saved ME every two seconds?" He asked incredulously. "Really now? Please explain THAT theory."

"Well, I saved you first day on the job from those droids, and that other time when we were fighting for Hapes, and again on Florrum, and-"

"I get it Snips, you've helped me out once or twice." Anakin relented with a wink.

"Anyway," Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes, "I actually came to talk with you about something." She said, smiling hopefully at him.

"And that would be…"

"Master…Luke and Leia are going to be five soon….they need to start their Jedi training if they are to be trained at all, and-" Anakin cut Ahsoka off before she could finish her sentence.

"Ahsoka…" he said looking warningly at her, tightening his grip on Leia. "I am _not _taking these kids away from their family. _I _am overseeing their training, and I will do so how I see fit. Padme and I are not losing these twins, they need us, and we need them." He said harshly.

"Master, I'm not implying that I want to take them away from you, I just…"

"Did Obi-Wan set you up to this?" Anakin demanded, his face as hard as stone.

"No! I just…Master, the council knows that you have Force sensitive children, and they want to help you train them-"

"I trained you didn't I? I can certainly train my own children."

Ahsoka sighed in defeat and looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"Master?" she asked after a few moments, "Why do I feel like something isn't right?" she asked quietly. "I feel like we're missing a piece to the war, like something serious is going on, and we're completely missing it."

Anakin raised an eyebrow at his former Padawan. "What do you mean?" he asked skeptically.

Ahsoka put Luke down, and Anakin did Leia.  
>"Kids, Aunt Ahsoka and I need to talk about something; can you two please go to your room?" The twins nodded obediently and ran to their bedroom of Anakin and Padme's Coruscanti apartment.<p>

"What do you mean?" Anakin repeated, sitting back down next to his former apprentice.

"Dreams." She murmured, "Dreams I never could have imagined as reality."

Anakin blinked and swallowed hard. "What kind of dreams?" He asked quietly, silently adding, _"good or bad?"_

"Horrible dreams. In one, Alderaan, Bail Organa's homeworld, was blown to bits by a giant green laser. In another, I was being hunted and killed by a tall man in a black suit with heavy breathing." Ahsoka took a deep breath, visibly shaking off the memory of the dream.

"What else?" Anakin prodded gently, placing a hand on Ahsoka's knee.

"Luke and Leia." She said, almost so quietly Anakin couldn't hear her.

"What?" Anakin panicked, eyes wide.

"No, this was the good part. I saw Leia, two dreams, both of them she was much older. Nearly my age," Ahsoka assumed. "She was being tortured by the man in the suit who killed me." She said, voice shaking, "But in another, she was incredibly happy, in love, with a pilot….a pirate of sorts. He truly loved her as well."

Anakin was obviously uncomfortable, trying hard not to think of what it could mean.

Ahsoka continued, "In the dreams about Luke, they were fast and vivid." She remembered, "He fought with the same suited man from the other dreams, with a lightsaber. He…" She stopped herself, glancing at Anakin's gloved right arm.

"The man cut off Luke's hand, Anakin." Ahsoka said quietly, calling Anakin by his first name.

Anakin sucked in a breath, not sure if he could bear to hear any more, but still motioned for Ahsoka to continue.

"In the same dream, he was fighting the man again, but also being tortured with Sith Lighting. By a very old and _ugly _man, with a dark cloak. Definitely a Sith Lord." She explained. Anakin felt his hands trembling.

Ahsoka continued anyway. "In the next dream," she said, "He was in love too. He was with a woman, red hair, very beautiful. They were happy, and she was holding a baby." She finished.

Ahsoka felt tears tugging at her eyes. "What does this mean Master?" She begged Anakin, looking up at him with pleading blue eyes.

"I don't know Ahsoka." He said, putting an arm around her shoulders, "I honestly don't know. But I promise that none of the bad things will happen. To you or the twins." He said sincerely. "I'll protect them with everything I have in me." He said, "And I will do the same for you."

Ahsoka sniffed and nodded. "Thank you, Master." She said softly.

"Of course Snips." He said, smiling gently at her.

After a few minutes of silence, Anakin said, "You know, I really have missed you." She nodded. "And I, you, Master."

"And the twins just love it when Auntie Ahsoka visits…" he continued, grinning at his former apprentice.

"And I was wondering if you'd consider taking Leia on as an unofficial apprentice. When she's older of course." Ahsoka's mouth formed an 'O' in surprise. "But...me? Are you sure Anakin?" she stammered.

"Hey, I taught you everything I know, I can trust you'll be able to teach it to my daughter." Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "I'd love to." She replied, beaming with pride.

"And I'm thinking of asking Obi-Wan to take on Luke. I've already decided not to enroll the twins in the Jedi Order. I feel it is too strict. I want my children to be raised in love, not to be taught to avoid it at all costs. Love is the Key Ahsoka. Without Love, we have nothing in the galaxy." Ahsoka nodded thoughtfully.

"I agree with you, Master." She said, "And I think Obi-Wan does too, if you'll be willing to talk to him." Anakin nodded. Since resigning from the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan and Anakin had lost the close connection they once had. Anakin was ashamed to talk to his former Master, for fear he would be disappointed in him for leaving the Jedi.

"He'll listen if you'll try." Ahsoka said, nodding encouragingly at Anakin. "I know." Anakin sighed, "I'll comm him this afternoon."

"Good." She said, standing up. "I better say goodbye to the kids, I'm needed at the Temple for a training exercise today." Anakin nodded and stood as well. Before calling his children out, he embraced Ahsoka in a hug.

"Thanks for coming over Snips, it's nice to talk with you again." She nodded and hugged him back. "You're welcome. And thank you for listening to me. There's no one I trust more than you Master."

"Thanks Snips." He said, before calling into the other room for the twins to say goodbye to their 'aunt'.

…..

**Reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks for reading, and let me know if I should continue! I have a small plot-bunny that I might pursue...Thanks y'all! **

**Love, Fallon :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Later that afternoon, as promised, Anakin Skywalker commed his former Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the 'Hero With No Fear' was afraid to call his own master. After triple checking that the twins were napping and that there were no messes left from their playtime over an hour ago…..he picked up his old comm unit, with Obi-Wan's frequency still programmed in it.

"Kenobi." Obi-Wan answered shortly, not even taking time to read the programmed frequency.

"Obi-Wan? It's…uh…Anakin…and…."

"Anakin? It's…been a long time." Obi-Wan murmured, voice softening in surprise at Anakin's voice.

"Uh...yes, it has been." Anakin replied shakily, "But I was wondering if maybe…you would like to uh…"

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin's uneasiness.

"Uhh…maybe, go out for lunch and….ummm….catch up?"

Anakin bit his lip as he awaited Obi-Wan's reply. "Anakin, of course we can. I'd love to go out to lunch with you." Anakin let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Great. Thank you, Master." Anakin said out of habit. Obi-Wan chuckled a little bit. "I'll see you at Dex's at 1200 hours."

Anakin grinned. "I'll see you then." They disconnected, and Anakin thought for a moment before paling considerably. He was still watching the twins….and Padme wouldn't be back for hours. That meant that he had to either find a babysitter, or bring the twins with him to lunch with Obi-Wan.

*Twenty Minutes Later*

Groaning, Anakin pulled two hungry, cranky, four year olds into Padme's "mom" speeder, which was larger for the kids safety seats. Leia was hungry, and Luke was whiny, causing Anakin to have a bad feeling about the entire affair.

Anakin carried a half-asleep Leia in his arms, while practically dragging a defiant young Luke behind him into Dex's Diner. As if he weren't already worried _enough _about this lunch, he had two crabby children on his hands.

Anakin entered the diner and walked to what was his and Obi-Wan's usual table when he was growing up and training under Obi-Wan at the Jedi Temple. Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan a little, ignoring his surprised expression upon seeing the twins with him.

"Sorry," Anakin said apologetically, "Padme had to go to work, and I couldn't find someone to babysit for me while I went to lunch, and…" Obi-Wan held up a hand, "Say no more, they're completely welcome Anakin. You all are, always." He said, with a nod. Anakin smiled and took a seat in the booth across from Obi-Wan, sitting Leia on the inside, with Luke on the outside.

"No!" Luke cried stomping his feet, "I wanna sit inside!" Anakin slid out of the seat and lifted Luke to sit next to his sister.

"NO!" Leia screeched, hitting Luke with the back of her hand, "He no sit by me!"

Luke cried out upon Leia's well placed smack to his arm and yelled, "Daddy! Ley hit me!"

Anakin lifted Luke back out of the booth and looked desperately to Obi-Wan, who was trying to mask a smile. "Luke," Obi-Wan said, smiling at the boy, "Would you like to sit by me?" he asked, standing up to let Luke clamber into the booth.

Now that the seating arrangements were settled, Anakin smiled and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"So how have you been Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling as Leia got bored coloring her kiddy menu and started to lean all over her Daddy. Anakin eventually handed Leia his datapad to play with while they waited for their food.

"I've been good." Anakin said truthfully. "Busy, but good."

"And Padme?" Obi-Wan returned, continuing to make small talk.

"Good. She's also very busy, but so far she's managing to keep and secure peace in the senate." Anakin replied with pride.

"Yes." Leia said, butting into her father's conversation. "Mommy is workin' lots. She come home late sometimes." Luke nodded next to Obi-Wan and looked up from coloring on his menu. "Ley is right! Mommy come home later but Daddy play with us." Obi-Wan chuckled, and gently patted Luke's shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad that your father plays with you. I'd hate for you two to get bored." Obi-Wan said, with pointed sarcasm, winking at Anakin. Luke giggled, as did Leia, and then the two four year olds were laughing hysterically over Obi-Wan's wise-crack remark.

Anakin chuckled and rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Leia's little head. Obi-Wan smiled and looked to Anakin.

"I really have missed you Anakin," he said quietly, "The Temple hasn't been the same without you."

Anakin blushed and said, "Well, I've missed you too Obi-Wan. Ahsoka came to visit earlier, and she really reminded me how much I missed you all." Obi-Wan nodded.

"She was really sad after you left Anakin. She looked up to you. She still does." Anakin smiled a little.

"I know she does. She's worried about us Obi-Wan. She had dreams of bad things happening to Luke and Leia." Obi-Wan looked worried.

"Like the dreams you used to have?" He asked gently, looking to Anakin for a reaction.

"I think so." Anakin admitted. "It makes me worry about her." Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Anakin, I spoke to the Jedi Council on your behalf. I voted to change the no attachment law in the Order."

Anakin's eyes brightened. "You did?" he breathed, taken aback that Obi-Wan would do such a thing for him.

"Yes, I did." He said with a smile.

"What did they say?" Anakin asked, the slightest tinge of hope crawling into his heart.

"We were outvoted." Obi-Wan said honestly.

"We?" Anakin asked, with slight disappointment.

"Anakin, you are not the only one who disagrees with the Jedi Order's laws. Myself included. Out of the fifteen council members, seven of us were for the change of the Order. Seven were against, and one was undecided."

"Who was undecided?" Anakin implored, in slight disbelief that so many Jedi Masters would vote in his favor.

"Master Yoda."

"He's Green!" Luke cried, giggling at the memory of his Dad's stories of the small green Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan laughed and nodded. "Yes, young Luke. He is." Obi-Wan looked back to Anakin. "Master Yoda said that the darkness that once shrouded the corners of the Force was diminished, and that he needed to meditate on this new proposition. We are going to meet on it again soon, when Yoda has come to a decision."

Anakin smiled. "Does that mean…I can be a Jedi again, depending on what Master Yoda decides?" He asked, hope of returning to the profession he had dreamt of in childhood.

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan said, nodding at Anakin. "In my opinion though, you have always been a Jedi. You are the Chosen One Anakin, you brought balance to the Force by killing Count Dooku."

"Daddy saved the day!" Leia shrilled, clapping her small hands, once again breaking into the conversation between her father and his former Jedi Master.

"Sweetie, uncle Obi-Wan and Daddy are talking. Can you please just keep playing the game on my datapad? Please Princess?" Anakin asked, stroking Leia's shoulder lovingly.

"Okay Daddy." Leia said, earning a grin from both Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"I'm uncle Obi-Wan now?" Obi-Wan asked in slight surprise.

"Of course." Anakin said, "We've always been brothers Obi-Wan, and you never let me down. I'm sorry that I let you down." He said, slightly ashamed.

"Anakin, do you mean by leaving the Jedi Order? You never let me down, you followed your heart and the Force, and that's all I could've ever wanted for you. The only thing that I've regretted is not keeping in touch." Obi-Wan said, placing a hand on Anakin's arm from across the table.

"I feel the same." Anakin replied, "I feel horrible that we haven't kept in touch. We were so close. I felt like you would be ashamed of me, because I disobeyed the Jedi Order." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"You haven't disobeyed it. Anakin, the Jedi Order says not to form attachments. I have come to realize that that rule is virtually impossible for any being to accomplish. Even Master Windu has attachments. All Jedi form attachments, some stronger than others."

Anakin nodded and smiled at his twins. Where would he be without them? And Padme, his beautiful and wonderful wife? Luke looked up to Anakin, his bright blue eyes shining as he held up the picture for his dad. Anakin looked at it with confusion.

"Who's that Luke?" he asked, looking at the picture. One of the people in the drawing was clearly Luke, with yellow hair and blue eyes, but the girl next to him was not Leia or anyone else Anakin knew. She had red hair and green eyes. Luke smiled at his Daddy.

"That's my girlfriend!" he said, "She's real pretty, and we's gonna get marry someday!" Anakin laughed, and suddenly had a flashback to his earlier conversation with Ahsoka.

"_Luke was in love too. He was with a woman, red hair, very beautiful. They were happy, and she was holding a baby._"

"She's in my head when I sleep now," Luke said knowingly, "But somedays she'll come, and we gonna fall in love, like you and Mommy, Daddy!"

Anakin shook his head, amazed at the four year old before him. Obi-Wan looked bewildered, but amused as well.

"Well Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "I'd say that you have two very special children on your hands."

Anakin grinned and pulled Leia onto his lap. "That I do." He said, "Isn't that right Princess?" he asked Leia, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"Well, I do believe that I'm needed back at the Temple. I'll be sure to keep you posted on further meetings with the council."

"And I'll be sure to comm more often." Anakin said.

"I'm sure Ahsoka will stop by your place again, and I might just pop in as well," Obi-Wan grinned, winking at the four year old on Anakin's lap. Leia giggled and covered her face with her hands, smiling at her 'uncle'.

"It was great to see you again Master," Anakin said.

"Same to you Anakin, and remember, I'm not your Master anymore, just Obi-Wan."

"Yes, I know. Thanks Obi-Wan." Anakin said with a grin.

"You're welcome Anakin. And thank you, for comming me." Anakin nodded and soon the two parted ways, after enjoying a fine meal, and a good time, as a family.

….

**Well, I hope you liked that! In fact, I hope you REVIEW! (hint, hint) I was so excited by y'all's reviews of the first chapter, which was originally intended to be a one-shot, that I decided to take your advice and pursue this idea! I have more plans, which do include a few of my OCs, but still, it'll be good. :-) **

**Anyway, I seriously thank you for the support and reviews, I was so surprised by all the feedback I got, including story-alerts! So thank you very much, and keep it up! Reviews mean I will be inspired to write more! Feel free to give me ideas! Also, I'm thinking about changing the name. I gave it a quick name to go with the one-shot, when I wrote it a while back, so if you all have any ideas for a good name, I am completely open to suggestions! :-D Thanks so much, I love you all!**

**P.S. Don't forget to review! XD Love, Fallon! **


End file.
